Ten Years After
by silvermoonbutterfly
Summary: GLaDOS kept her promise of freedom to Chell. Chell keeps her promise of never coming back. Until GLaDOS decides to bring Chell back willingly or not. Set ten years after Chell leaves aperture. may or may not contain pairings later on.


**EDIT: Oh no! I feel terrible! I got p-body and Atlas mixed up! That has /never/ happened before ): so I went back to fix it and I ended up adding on to the chapter to make it flow more I also changed the eye color from green to blue for story line reasons 6/21/11**

Summary: GLaDOS kept her promise of freedom to Chell. Chell keeps her promise of never coming back. Set ten years after Chell leaves aperture may or may not contain pairings

Before reading: hey guys thanks for at lest giving this fanfic a try by clicking on it! I have no idea what you're going to think of the fic ahead. Please keep in mind that:  
>- this is actually my first successful fanfic that I haven't given up on!<br>-Also it's midnight and I'm still writing.  
>-I have no editor only auto correct so please nicely point out any errors<br>- I have dyslexia, those who don't know what that is, it makes me spell aer instead of are. Aka I flip letters around so I will make errors  
>-I'm only in high school! I'm not a amazing fabulous writer!<br>-I don't own portal  
>- here's a thicker summary<br>Summary: GLaDOS kept her promise of freedom to Chell. Chell keeps her promise of never coming back, until GLaDOS tries to pull her back and instead makes a grave mistake. Possibility of pairings only if I pull Wheatley back and I have no idea if that's going to happen! Also there is an OC but please keep your minds open!  
>All right enough of me talking! Here's the fic!<p>

Chapter one: boredom leads to balloon animals.

GLaDOS was bored.

Bored with testing bored with the androids she had made, nothing could give her that rush that sweep of passion that testing with the lunatic did. Personally she did go ten years without hearing from her or dragging her back. Ten droopingly long painful testing without human. Ten years was a pretty long time to be alone even if she had the testing robots; P-body and p-body had one another. If they were humans they might have been more fun she could've torn them apart, play with their emotions till they decided to run away...or worse. Ten years that emotion built up that raw gnawing emotion that something was and still is missing. Ten years after is when she decided to pull Chell back willfully or not.

Logging onto the computer the AI accessed the "aperture science equipment locator" and typed in "Weighted companion cube and aperture long fall boots" and searched.  
>"Found in test lab 4"<br>No that wasn't is  
>"found in status room 7"<br>Damnit she was about to threaten it with the incinerator  
>"found 5.3 miles away from aperture emergency escape pod"<br>Oh this was to easy swiveling around so she faced the speaker she flicked it on and boomed  
>"P-body!" only to sigh in disappointment as she seemed to be to loud causing him to startle. It seemed to be as if he was tight rope walking an aperture thermal discouragement beam and her voice was to loud and he fell into the acid below. Quickly regenerating him back into the master AI's 'lair' she gave him a firm look though her orange optic eye "I need you to do something for me" I told him "if you fail then I'll make you wish you had been incinerated" P-body quickly nodded after the threat "good~ I want you to locate someone for me, outside of aperture you remember our friend Chell? I need to you get her and bring her back. No matter what. I've programed her location in so you can find her quickly be back very soon" with that the AI sent the cooperative testing bot up to the surface.<p>

Around five miles away from aperture lay a small town unaware of the colossal science structure that lay underneath their feet. More in town was a small light green house. It was very cliché with a fresh trimmed lawn and a black mail box standing at command in the front. it was a tiny neighborhood to with lots of toys spread around every yard from tricycles and basketballs to hoola-hoops and jump ropes. P-body's orange optic blinked a few times taking in everything the quietness the peacefulness, he had never seen the world so dark, he looked up at the sky only to see the moon starring back at him, and yet the world was still lit up. He zoomed in swearing he saw something blue zoom across the sky before shrugging and walking up to the door and kicking it down. Whoops probably should've been quieter. His optic quickly scanned the room with his vision set to heat seeking. P-body quickly located a human on the second floor sleeping. Trying very hard to be quiet he snuck his way upstairs only managing to trip over /everything/ luckily to have the human roll on her side in her sleep. Tip toeing (can robots tip toe?) his way into the room he saw the sleeping figure and quickly pulled up a picture of the person he was sent to retrieve. Longish dark hair? Check. Darkish skin? Check 5'1-2? Check. Weighted aperture companion cube and aperture long fall boots? He scanned the room. ah! The cube was under the bed and the boots where propped up against the closet wall. check! If P-body had a mouth he would have grinned. If P-body had a mouth he probably would've taken up making animal balloons. By more tiptoeing he got over to the bed and grabbed the women. She only woke up for a split second before taking in a deep breath of the knock out gas coming from P-body's hand and fainting before she could make a sound.

" It's been a long time"

Slowly awaking I was met with nothingness. It was black not just that darkness you get when you go to bed and you can see everything by the glowing of the starlight it was more than darkness it was back. Something could've been and inch from my face and I wouldn't tell unless I tripped over it. With that thought I tried to slowly sit up only to have to lie back down. It had felt like the time I had made a bet on who could ride the same jaw dropping g-force slamming roller coaster ride. Taking in a few deep breaths to clear my head of the dizziness that had over come me I started to notice things that my eyes could not pick up on the floor was cold and hard and obviously was not my bed. Also I was sure I went to sleep with something fuzzy and warm on this new clothing was itchy and cold a thing layer of sweat pants and a low cut tank top on my upper body. My ears picked up on a low hum like I had left the laptop running or my phone charger plugged in. Groaning I forced myself to sit up now becoming more aware i picked up the light sent of something sweet...? Is offering the air again oh heaven! Cake. Getting ready to try out standing only to freeze when I heard the terrifying sound of metal moving.

Suddenly the lights flashed on and there was a very loud cheesy sound of a party noisemaker and confetti fell onto my head, I couldn't stand the brightness it burned my night vision away and I quickly shut my eyes hiding my face into my arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>GLaDOS was as thrilled as an AI could possibly get. P-body had retrieved her most promising test subject. She cleaned up the old testing chambers and she could not wait to see the broken look on Chell's face. She might even cry! Thinking about finally wiping the determined look of Chell's face oh it was going to be wonderful! She got everything ready even made Atlas bake a real cake. She set everything up and waited for the perfect moment when she heard the test subject starting to move she threw on the lights turned up the party noises and sprayed confetti all over the girl.<br>"Surprise! I heard you were back and I just had to throw you a party~" in her mind her smile grew wider "I hope you like cake!" making sure she sounded more cruel and darker she waited for a reply. When Chell didn't show any signs of response GLaDOS sigh exceptionally loud  
>"now Chell you know its rude to ignore people"...when Chell didn't respond again GLaDOS started to worry 'what if she was stilled knocked out? Or worse it would ruin her plans!' quickly she extended her claw and gripped the body by the back of her shirt lifting her up into the air. Her mood lifted back into the slick cunning fox like it was before. "Oh? It seems like you've broken my claw" the claw jerked to a stop "you must be stuffing you're face with all that delicious food up there" she teased until there it was! Watching as the water works started she felt better. Her murderer was crying! CHELL/ was crying! Feeling extremely proud and full of herself she taunted more. "Aw did you actually believe I would keep my promise! You weren't meant to live a happy life Chell" the towering AI tossed her into the air catching her only to throw her up again and watching as she landed sprawled out onto the floor with a painful pitiful yelp  
>"s-stop!"<br>With that word GLaDOS froze coming to a realization  
>Chell doesn't whimper.<br>Chell doesn't cry.  
>Chell does not speak.<br>Looking down at che- the human, she realized another

Chell most certainly did not have bright blue eyes.


End file.
